


Don't Get Caught

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, sans/reader - Freeform, sucking some choice ghost dick, with an oblivious papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Sans are having a little fun until Papyrus suddenly comes home....but that doesn't stop you from finishing what you started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Get Caught

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at lewdsans on tumblr

“S-shit…ah… Papyrus is gonna be home soon…mm… I’d hate to have to explain this to him.” Sans chuckled, which was followed by a moan as he grasped your hair tightly before shoving his cock deeper down your throat. He wasn’t really looking for a response from you anyway.

You weren’t sure how it had happened, but it was happening. Your mouth was stuffed with a skeletons magic glowing dick, and you liked it. It was so stiff and warm in your mouth, and the heat made your mouth water. You continued to sloppily suck his dick, not caring about the mess you were making. Oh but the sounds, the sounds your mouth made, those sweet little moans, it drove Sans crazy.

He bucked his hips and you made a muffled sound as the head of his cock touches the back of your throat, then, in an instant, it’s gone, then thrust back down your throat, over and over as he began to, quite literally, fuck your mouth. And you let him, you always did. Sans was hard to overpower once he took control- once he started, there was no stopping him.

“Aaah fuck… Yeah that’s good…” He rest his head back against the couch as he let your hair loose. You took the change to actually breathe, but you didn’t stop. If you stopped now…

“I’m hooome!” The door flew open and Papyrus marched in, plastic bags hanging from his arms. 

The blanket was over you the moment Papyrus put his toe in the door. You could feel Sans tense up, his cock swelling in your mouth, making you shiver. Was he…excited by this? You started to wonder if there were other things about Sans you didn’t know.

“Sans?” Papyrus narrows his eyes, tapping his foot against the floor.

“Y-yeah bro?” Sans replied, wiping some sweat from his forehead with his sleeve. “I didn’t expect ya home so soon.” He shifted nervously, causing you to take his cock deeper, and he couldn’t help but shudder. Even the slightest movement of your tongue made his breath hitch- you could tell he was close.

“Well it turns out I didn’t need as much for dinner tonight as I thought!… Are you alright Sans?” Papyrus questioned, noticing his brothers flushed face. “You look like you’re coming down with something.”

“D-down? What? Me? N-no waAH–!” 

If you could grin right now, you would. Your tongue rubbed against a warm, sensitive spot on Sans’ cock, a spot that you knew that tipped him over the edge.

Sans grit his teeth, letting out an annoyed growl. “I-I’m fine bro. Don’t worry about it and start on dinner alright? I’ll come help you soon…” 

“If you say so…. Say! Where’s your friend, Sans? Weren’t they supposed to be coming over?” He peered at the clock on the wall, a puzzled look on his face.  
While Papyrus was turned, you took your chance. You slowly sucked his cock right til the tip, swirling your tongue around the head while your hand stroked the shaft. Sans was writhing beneath you, his hand grabbing at the blanket in an attempt to stop you, but it was to no avail.

“T-they’ll…ah….fuck… They’ll be here soon…!” Sans wanted to finish up the conversation as quickly as possible- he couldn’t stop himself now from moving toward the warmth of your mouth.

“Hmmm…alright.” Papyrus hesitated a moment, and Sans looked almost desperate for his brother to leave, his fingers digging in to the couch cushion.

You hadn’t stopped your evident assault on his cock, not even for a moment. You knew he was about to cum, he was so close. Watching Papyrus retreat into the kitchen, he lifted the blanket a little, watching as you with a rather annoyed look on his face.

“You little…” He growled, and he grabbed your hair once more, roughly thrusting his hips up into your mouth. It was much more erratic and forceful than before, but you liked nothing more than when Sans got aggressive.

“Fuck…fuck, fuck, fuck…!” He groaned, spilling his load down your throat, which you seemed to be forced to swallow. And he held you there for a moment, a look on his face that showed he enjoyed this. He finally let you up, watching as you tried not to cough too loud.

You stood, wrapping the blanket around yourself as you frowned at Sans, who had returned to normal like nothing had happened, save the blue tint of his cheeks.

“Hey Papyrus, why don’t I help you make dinner now?” He got up from the couch, pressing his teeth against your lips for a moment before walking into the kitchen.Seating yourself on the couch, you cuddled yourself further into the blanket, flustered and unsure of what to do.

It was the first time he kissed you.


End file.
